jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jen'Jidai Cthulu Plaga
Jen'Jidai Cthulu Plaga Jen'Jidai Cthulu Plaga was a near human Dark Jedi. Cthulu was unlike most others in the fact that was technically dead. His body was torn apart and pieced together much like his predecessor, Darth Sion. Cthulu's will to live had kept him alive, his hatred kept him whole. Like Nihlius, Cthulu merely inhabited his body in some stages of his life. Eventually he would develop a way to cheat death, using Sith Sorcery and Alchemy. Cthulu Plaga was the husband of both Lovisa Coldeyes and then Ver'ona Chroi. He was the Father of Brekkan Plaga and a Daughter whom little is known about. Cthulu Plaga was Apprenticed under Dark Lord of the Sith Gannon No Lapay and Sith'ari Feral Ragnos. He was the master of many students including: Jen'Jidai Rayluth Zalin, Jen'Jidai Umbra, Jen'Jidai Zimmy Katarn, Jen'Jidai Gavin Phoenix, Lord Nexus, Brekkan Plaga, Orian Katal, Fael Darmanda, and several others. His Father was Azagog Plaga, a powerful Sith Necromancer. His mother was Brekka Taung a lady of the sith and a mandolorian exile. Cthulu was known throughout the universe as fierce warlord, an accomplished Duelist, a master craftsman, the Leader of the Dark Jedi Order, and a master of the arcane. Appearance Weight: 250lbs Height:7'2 Hair: The hair is black, thick, messy and filled with bones. Eyes: As the result of torture Cthulu's eyes are wholly pitch black, much like those of a great white shark. Clothing:On most occasions Cthulu is seen wearing his armor, if not he is usually wearing fine tunics and expensive clothing, covered by a torn and tattered black cloak. Description: Cthulu, being dead is naturally decayed to some extent,parts of his body are gnarled, twisted and scarred. He was burned, stabbed, shot, destroyed. Hatred kept him together. His body bears the past of a man whowas destroyed, his skin is covered not only in wounds, but in tattoos. Clan markings,war tattoos, sith tattoos, and the like. The majority of his tattoos are Runes and celtic/Norse knotwork. His face, lips, eyelids and entire body are covered in scars and ink. ---- Early Life Cthulu was born to Sith Parents, the couple of Azagog the Dead and Brekka the Cruel. His parents were on the run from the Jedi, Cthulu lived the early years of his life in slums, backwater worlds and the like. Finally the growing hunt ended on the frozen wastes of Hoth. 4 Jedi Knights had tracked the family down, and were prepared to vanquish the sith. Azagog stepped forward, drawing his saber, taking the four knights on, leaving Brekka and Cthulu to escape, When Azagog never returned to the family, Cthulu was told he had perished. Brekka took her son to Naboo , they lived in peace,in the country until Cthulu turned 7 years old. The small boy awoke to find his house empty, his mother and her servants gone. The child walked out into the living room to find his father’s saber attached to a note. The small, chicken scratch was undeniably that of Brekka, the note read: “Someday my son, all the pieces will fall together, and you will understand ner vod...” Between sheer terror and inaudible cries, the boy screamed vengeance, his parents had left him, abandoned him, failed him. The child lived in the house for 2 months by himself, eating what was left spoiling in the larder, in the darkness of the house he cried at night, his hatred and confusion boiling over, igniting his fathers saber, he wanted nothing more than to fall upon the crimson blade and end his loneliness, and then his mind turned to another thought, to stay alive, the survive, to live in spite of them, and whomever else sought to destroy him...the foul seed was planted and in time would grow. Taking the saber and what few belongings he possessed, he marched out of the country and into a town, he needed food, drink...a new life. Cthulu entered town and befriended an old merchant, the man said his name was Turkel. Turkel offered the starving, distraught child a new life away from the country, a life in the city, working in the older gentleman’s shop. He could earn his stay and when he came of age he could go his own way. The boy agreed and followed the old man back to his home, he was fed and given a bed. Cthulu lay on his bed, smiling, his luck was improving, maybe it would keep improving. The small boy drifted off to sleep, pleasant thoughts in his head, yet treachery loomed in the shadows of his room. Turkel came from the shadows of the room, a small club within his hand, he grinned and advanced on the child, beating him savagely, to the edge of death. Cthulu awoke inside the hull of a ship, bleeding, bruised and chained to the floor. The next time the small boy awoke he was being dragged through the desserts of Tattooine, shackled. For the next 7 years Cthulu was a slave to the Hutt crime lords, he never spoke, he never smiled, he worked like a machine, was beaten in silence, never shedding tear, never crying aloud in agony. Cthulu would take the insults, the violence and turn it inward, when he hit his growth spurt he snapped, killing several guards in a fit of rage as well as 3 other slaves. Cthulu had had enough and his vision went red, a blind hatred, a fury built with years of silence, he awoke in a pool of blood, his actions a mere blur, his shackles broken, the confused teenager fled his master’s palace and boarded a transport for a mining world, Kessel. Working the mines the deeply confused, disturbed child became catatonic, never speaking, only working with brutish efficiency and drinking his pain away in the evenings. Like most mining colonies, Cthulu was set up for a lifetime in the mines, His debt grew with every drunken night and his earnings diminished with every gamble. As his career became slavery, Cthulu felt helpless to save himself, drinking his way off of the planet and back into shackles. The now 20yr old giant was a frightening presence, his thick black matted hair covered his bearded face, he reeked of whiskey, his robes tattered and torn, his eyes a wild, fierce blue, darting around constantly, he may have been handsome once , but the monster that sat aboard a the slave transport, was anything but. The transport was headed for Tattooine, the pilot sat calmly at the controls as men paced around the vessel, an elderly man sat near the front and scowled at the pilot, nagging him to hurry up. The Pilot responded: “Im going as fast as I legally can Turkel, you will just have to be patient...” Cthulu muttered the words, his harsh, raspy, strained voice said the name...”Turkel....”. The giant pondered within the blackness of his tortured mind, he had heard the name, he had heard it before,,,but where? As the memories flooded his warped mind, the anger grew within him. The chains, the vibroblades, the stun blasters, the crash, the blood spatter, hot on his face...the agony, the sweet taste of death, the fiery wreckage...nothing could stop him. The body had died, but the beast lived on. The broken body walked through the desert sands and into town, the bloodshed continued until his thirst was slated and his anger quelled. Cthulu would kill his way off of the planet, becoming a war monger, a killer for hire, blood money filled his pockets and hatred his heart. ---- The Years of War *The Hired gun that sat before the prisoners had no name. His long black hair, tattooed body, wild blue eyes and bloodstained skin was all they had to describe the embodiment of evil that stood before him. Scars covered this man, scars that would have killed any other, the War Lord was simply called lord, he never spoke, those around him followed his will blindly, enacting his commands with a glance . Cthulu had learned much on the battle field, his enemies had learned to fear him and he had smiled about that. He learned Domination, Fear, Pain, Hatred. The force flowed through his veins but he knew nothing of it. His blind fury, blood drunk and in a frenzy, the darkside poured out of him, seeping from him, guiding his hand, guiding the body count. He walked before the prisoners, his blade drug behind him. The wild demon crept amongst them, they cowered and begged, begged for their lives. How had it all happened? The village was fine, an ordinary day for the folk who inhabited the small Village on Dxun. They worked hard all day and in the evening, they went to bed with pleasant dreams to fill their heads, when they awoke, they awoke into Nightmare. The screams of those the demon had chosen were soon silenced by his blade. The man knelt and cried, his family missing, his friends dead, he cried for them praying, praying for a ray of light in his now world of darkness, the sun beat down on his brow, reminding him that he was alive. The heat from the sun almost felt good, waking him, bringing about his senses, and then it was gone, the heat gone, his head spinning violently, the sun, the heat, the dizzying fall, the cool sting of pain, the feeling of darkness, the impending shroud, gloom, blotting out the sun, the rest of the farmer soon followed his rolling head, Cthulu cleaned his katana and vanished into the woods, his men followed suit, through the burning village.* Cthulu would roam the universe, seeking blood and money wherever he went. Eventually his prowess in battle and senseless brutality earned him a reputation, making him the stuff of legends on the field of battle, something troops wished they never had to face, the thing cocky soldiers wanted to face, wanted to kill to make a name for themselves. A band of Mandalorians had welcomed Cthulu, welcomed them into a unit, The one time mercenary had been hired to bolster the ranks of the main fighting force, through bloodshed he had earned some respect, a mention of his mothers name and he had the blood to prove his worth. The fighting continued to escalate on Dxun. Many of the Mandalorians had accepted the silent Killer as one of their own, others had resented him, many were eager to see him fall. When a cloaked figure entered the camp one night, offering money for the betrayal and downfall of the “intruder” Cthulu, many of the troops were eager to accept the offer. A battle ensued three days later, the opposing forces routed, and Cthulu and his men in fast pursuit. The ambush had worked and Cthulu’s men fell to the deadly accurate shooting, Cthulu charged and after a valiant fight, he was soon overcome. A prisoner once again, a mask was slipped over his face and his anger could no longer save him. After 5 days of Mandalorian torture, Cthulu was barely alive, the last beating had just ended, a torture session, strapped to a table, plasma torches were taken to his eyes, their fierce blue, turned vile black, blades dragged across his darting blues, they cut the light from his eyes, leaving only black pools.... Azagog strode into the chamber, His son barely conscious, barely alive. The chant bagan as Brekka waltz into the room. The body of their son writhed, the corpse twitched as the ancient tongue was spoken aloud. They continued the chant and the torture continued, the naked and barely alive Cthulu, could only watch, his strength gone, his silent defiance shattered with the cut of a knife. A woman, cloaked, silent, beautiful, walked over to him, her familiar touch removing the black mask that imprisoned his face, The anger surged back into him, the darkside rushed back into his veins and he became ill at first, finally accepting the darkness surging around him, he let out a violent scream, knocking those in the room on their back, Azagog looked to Brekka, he nodded and left the room, handing Cthulu’s saber to one of the guards as his passed. The doors sealed and Brekka goaded her son: “Feel the hatred Cthulu! Feel the pain, your anger...give in to them, accept them...accept them and rise from your bonds, rise as a Sith Lord!” Cthulu did rise, shattering his restraints, the black, raw energy of the darkside surrounded him, his vision surprisingly perfect, despite the gruesome torture. The giant moved forward, a maniacal grinned plastered to his face, the first soldier charged and Cthulu need only blast him with a wave of pure darkness. The air around him rippled, the fixtures on the walls deforming, crushing inward, a second soldier crushed and tossed aside, a voice sounded in his throbbing head. “Kill them...Kill them all Cthulu....the man near the door...has your saber...strike them down...slaughter them, slaughter the weak....” As if by command, the saber flew to his hand and in the matter of moments, all who stood in the room were Brekka and the monster born, Cthulu. She rushed to him and embraced his broken body, squeezing him, her excited voice, spewing praise and congratulations, was soon silenced, Cthulu embraced her, shattering her small frame, he snapped her, broke her like a cheap toy. He discarded the trash in his arms, disengaged the saber and walked out of the facility, killing those whom attempted to stop him... ---- Under The Careful Eye of Gannon Cthulu would seek guidance, after his head had cleared, he attempted to piece the events together but his mind was shattered, driven insane by the overwhelming surge of power and the unbearable torture, he boarded a cargo ship, hidden away, when he awoke the ship had landed. He killed the crew and stole the ship, he took their credits and left the ships hold, finding himself on Bespin. The undead man found himself bound to a power, a presence. The man that stood before him was smaller than he, younger than he, but his mastery of the force, his undying knowledge of the darkside, Cthulu kneeled before the man who was simply known as Lapay and the path to the darkside was complete. The power was always there, he need only accept it, Lapay was there to guide him, to keep him on course. For years the two trained and Cthulu continued to fall, joining the Neo Sith Order, and finding training under Feral Ragnos. The giant had honed his skill, becoming an expert assassin, a general, and a weapon for his master Lapay. Cthulu followed his master into battle again and again, earning his way through the ranks of the sith. When Lapay vanished, the final test had begun. Cthulu took over the academy, training his peers and all the while searching for Lapay. The spirit of his master came to him and the final test was set in motion. Through months of training, killing and battling to save his master, the goal was complete and the resurrection began. Cthulu had learned much in his travels to Korriban, Ziost, and other Sith planets, he had grown in power and when he master was brought back into the world through an ancient and dark ritual, Cthulu was ready to show him. As the storm unleashed and the blood ceremony complete, Lapay rose from the dead, and Cthulu stood before him. Lapay simply grinned, Cthulu however drew his saber. The battle ensued and Master and apprentice now fought, eventually Cthulu was defeated but he refused to surrender, refused defeat and with that Lapay made him a DLOTS. The two would eventually part ways, Cthulu would go on to form his own academies on Telos IV and Kamino, continuing the tradition and training many. Cthulu would do a stint in the Kashyyyk Academy of Feral Ragnos, serving in the Dark Lords Government and Army. Eventually Cthulu would defend his academy in the Battle of Kamino where his life would change. Cthulu battled the likes of Thane De Fortia and other Jedi on Kamino, bolstering the Sith Ranks in the conflict, Cthulu’s black eyes scanned the sea of battle until a lone rider was spotted, Azazel, the Dark Jedi rode in on a magnificent and terrible beast, the two warriors would clash and Azazel would unknowingly convert Cthulu from the sith. Cthulu slew the beast but the rider had won. The Dark Jedi vanquished Cthulu and showed him the errors of his teachings, the flaws of his power. As Cthulu lay dying, the Vong showed mercy and allowed the Sith to flee the battle, sensing the sudden change in him. The two parted ways but the wheels were already turning. ---- Treachery is My Weapon Cthulu went back to Telos IV to nurse his wounds, an old comrade had contacted him. Brijus the Grey Maven, a long time friend of Cthulu’s had called him to aid him in the defense of the Hutt System. Cthulu had not stopped thinking about the defeat of Kamino but he listened to the words of Brijus. Azazel was going to be in Huttspace fighting off the sith, but which side would Cthulu fall on? He readied his belongings, healed up and ready and he went to huttspace. His troops came with him as did his fleets and as the Sith attacked he joined their ranks, when he landed on Toydaria he lead his forces into battle meeting Brijus in the middle, the two stared, Cthulu had to make his choice, The thoughts ran through his mind, the students...what would they think? Lapay? What of his friends...who may die without his aid? The price he would pay, his saber felt heavy in his hand, the sweat poured from his brow, his throat clenched, for a moment, despite the training, the years of bloodshed, he was afraid. The millions of men fighting all over the planet made not a sound, the ominous silence in his head, the comlink came to his hand and he turned, turned his back on all he knew. The ships turned fire onto the Sith ships, his men met with the Toydarian army and together they spearheaded the attack on the invading sith. Cthulu would go on to battle sith, including Stormro, the victorious Cthulu would eventually hack his way to the middle of the fray, coming face to face with the blood covered Azazel. The one time foes looked at each other for the first time in months. The two men stood, with weapons drawn, but no fight ensued. Cthulu nodded to the vong and simply walked away, leaving Toydaria. Azazel had shown him power, true power, he had told the mentally unsound, troubled, sith of a better life...Freedom through Control. Cthulu had made his move and there was no turning back Cthulu flew to his academy and grabbing several of his best apprentices he flew back to Toydaria to meet Brijus, the group flew to Kashyyyk to follow up the attack. Cthulu infiltrating the Academy, and demolishing the hangar bay, his personal quarters and slaying many men, he exited the burning academy and disappeared into the night. Retribution would come swiftly from the betrayed sith. Cthulu was soon a hunted man, his friends placed in danger and his academies targeted for destruction. Cthulu was forced to abandon the Telos Academy and walk through the ruins of the Kamino Academy. The giant went into hiding, flying from planet to planet, raiding the sith, taking advantage of the disorganized sith to embezzle troops, ships and funds. Cthulu would continue his reign of terrorism until an old friend was captured. Brijus was eventually trapped on Kashyyyk, prisoner to the sith. Cthulu would rally allies to the cause and the siege began. Thousands of ships dropped out from hyperspace, clashing with the massive amount of sith defenses, Cthulu pushed through the lines and reached the planet, a massive battle ensued, The undead lord would battle many, cutting his way into the temple, finally freeing the tortured Brijus. The two escaped but the battle went to the sith. Cthulu licked his wounds and made his way to Byss, the home of the Dark Jedi. At first the planet would merely serve as a staging ground for the Sith’s attacks, eventually it would become his home. Category:Characters